jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Background 1950 - Present Alfred was born shortly before the Korean War, where his father would eventually be shipped off. Hearing war stories from his father led to him eventually going into law enforcement. After time as a British Intelligence agent, Alfred became the butler to the Wayne Family per her father's dying wish. Alfred would become more a family member than a butler to the family. Following the deaths of Thomas & Martha Wayne, Alfred became the legal guardian of their son Bruce. Though initially reluctant, Alfred would help Bruce with his mission to rid Gotham of its crime & even designed Bruce's first suit as Batman. To help keep the two separate, Alfred guided Bruce to become a self-absorbed playboy millionaire to differ from the crimefighting vigilante. Since then, Alfred has acted as a support member & sometimes logistics coordinator to Bruce & later the rest of the Bat Family. TimAlfred's dedication, reliability & amount of medical & intelligence skills have proven invaluable to the team. He has remained the Bat Family's closest confidante for years. He has seen them through Dick's separation from the team, Jason's death, Barbara's paralysis & Damian's revelation as Bruce's son. And as Bruce takes on guardianship of various children, Alfred has becomes a surrogate grandfather to Dick, Barbara, Jason, Aresia, Cassandra, Tim & Damian. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Computer Operation * Espionage * Firearms * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Mechanical Aptitude * Medicine * Military Protocol * Driving * Medical Science * Acting * Leadership * Tactical Analysis Weaknesses * Old Age Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * When Damian first came to Wayne Manor, he was rude to everyone including Alfred. Now he is the only one he is never rude to. If Alfred tells him to do something, he will. * Hardly anyone argues with Alfred. He always has the final say. * Alfred & Bruce have been collecting first edition books since the murder of Bruce's parents. * He is the only member of the Bat Family that is allowed to own a firearm. * Dick Grayson has referred to Alfred as his "best friend" on multiple occasions. * Alfred has admitted to having been drunk only twice in his life. * Once a year, Alfred would take a trip to Europe. It was on one of these trips that he would end up fathering Julia Pennyworth. However, he did not partake in these trips from 1980 to 1986 as he was too busy taking care of Bruce following his parents' death. * He has worked undercover cases for Batman. * A former field medic, Alfred is capable of performing minor surgeries & stitching wounds. * He can impersonate Bruce on the telephone convincingly. * Alfred Pennyworth has a power ranking of 127, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Computer Operation Category:Military Category:Leadership Category:Threat Level 3